L'homme à la cape
by Kaftim
Summary: Arthur retire l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie et décider d'organiser un tournoi dédier aux sorciers comme preuve de sa bonne volonté mais également pour trouver un sorcier de la cour. Merlin a bien l'intention d'y participer.


Cela faisait désormais des mois qu'Arthur y pensait. La magie était-elle réellement néfaste ? Certes, il ne pouvait contredire le fait que certains sorciers respiraient la mauvaise intention, mais ils n'étaient pas tous comme cela, il commençait à le comprendre. Après tout, la météo ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi plaisante que destructrice ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait réfléchi et décidé un beau matin, qu'il était temps de retirer l'interdiction, que les sorciers seraient à nouveau libres tant qu'aucun méfait ne sera commis. Sans surprise, il mit du temps à convaincre aussi bien les nobles de la cour que son peuple, mais ils finissent presque tous par se ranger de son côté.

Aujourd'hui, il se tenait devant tout Camelot, annonçant officiellement le nouveau décret. Il termina son discours en affirmant que la position de Sorcier de la Cour était rétablie et que la personne qui obtiendrait ce poste serait celle qui gagnerait le tournoi de magie qui prendrait place dans les mois à venir. Le roi n'apercut pas le regard fier et le sourire apaisé de l'homme derrière lui.

Les mois qui suivirent furent remplis, les seviteurs se bousculaient dans le château afin de préparer le fameux tournoi, le Roi et sa cour décidaient des règles à suivre impérativement, les nobles se renseignaient sur la magie afin de plaire à la nouvelle tendance de leur supérieur, les paysans accueillaient avec gentillesse, bien qu'une touche de méfiance persistait dans leurs regards, les sorciers qui débarquaient chaque jour.

Et enfin, ce fut prêt. L'arène avait été renforcée par magie afin d'éviter de possibles dommages, les gradins se retrouvaient désormais protégé par une barrière. Tout le monde s'était assuré qu'aucun danger ne puisse survenir.

Le Roi prit la parole, et le bruit, auparavant omniprésent, s'arrêta soudainement, son peuple l'écoutait avec un respect si grand qu'aucun roi ne pouvait avoir été considéré ainsi avant lui. Il n'en était pas digne, de cela, il en était convaincu. Néanmoins, il s'adressa à son peuple d'une voix claire qui ne laissait pas percevoir son hésitation.

\- Peuple de Camelot, commença-t-il, nous voici réuni en ce jour pour une première. En effet, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la magie est de nouveau libre dans ce royaume.

Il s'interrompit, laissant place aux applaudissements, et reprit dès que ces derniers cessèrent.

\- Afin de prouver encore que le peuple magique ne sera plus persécuté en ces terres, je vous ai promis un tournoi magique, durant lequel le vainqueur obtiendra le rôle de Sorcier de la Cour, la cérémonie officielle se tiendra lors du banquet. Je déclare ce tournoi ouvert !

Une cinquantaine d'hommes entrèrent, de tout âges. Ils se placèrent en ligne devant le trône et s'agenouillèrent devant Arthur. L'attention du public se porta sur un homme dont le visage était caché par la capuche de sa cape bleu nuit. Le roi, confus par le fait que quelqu'un couvre son visage, énonça rapidement les règles. Deux sorciers se battront à chaque fois, ils lanceront des sorts à leur adversaire mais ces derniers ne doivent pas être mortel. Le gagnant est le dernier debout. Le médecin de la cour, et les druides qui ont souhaité participer de leurs propres manières, sont prêts à intervenir à n'importe quel moment, au besoin.

Les combats s'enchainèrent plus rapidement que ce que le Roi pensait. Il aperçut beaucoup de personnes dont la puissance l'intéressait. Néanmoins, une pointe d'inquiétude l'empêchait de réellement se concentrer sur ce tournoi. Il ne repérait pas son servant. De plus, cela faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé plus ou moins sérieusement. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de retirer l'interdiction sur la magie, quand il y pensait. Est-ce que Merlin lui en voulait ? Peut-être était-il contre les sorciers ? Pourtant, il avait aidé quelques un d'entres eux, dont Mordred qu'il avait d'ailleurs aperçu dans le rang des participants. Ou alors, Merlin regrettait simplement que son ami ne l'ai pas réalisé plus tôt. Après tout, il l'avait bien sermonné quand il avait appris que Will était un sorcier. Il se reconcentra quand il entendit le nom d'Emrys Dragoon.

Perplexe, il aperçut l'homme à la cape s'avançait et s'apprêtait à combattre son adversaire, un certain Guilhem. Le premier attendait patiemment que son adversaire fasse le premier. Alors que ce dernier lançait une boule de feu, un flash illumina Arthur et son peuple. Lorsqu'il parvient à voir de nouveau, Guilhem se retrouvait à terre et l'homme ne cillait même pas. Impresionnés, des tonnerres d'applaudissements résonnèrent dans l'arène.

Les combats s'enchainèrent ainsi jusqu'à la finale qui confrontait Mordred et bien entendu Dragoon.

Arthur était réellement surpris, pour lui le vieil homme ne pouvait pas être aussi puissant. Au moins, cela expliquait la présence de la cape, il est toujours recherché à Camelot pour ses divers méfaits. C'est pour cela qu'il prêta grandement attention à ce dernier combat, ne pensant même plus à son serviteur disparu.

Ce fut simplement épique. Les protections ont eu dû mal à tenir, elles faillirent céder tellement de fois qu'Arthur abandonna rapidement le compte. Et pourtant, le combat ne dura tout au plus que 40 secondes. Personne ne parvint à voir la lutte incessante, les deux sorciers envoyant sans cesse un sort à l'autre. Tout ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est que Mordred reposait un genou à terre au bout de ces secondes, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il ne cessait de clamer qu'il avait eu la chance de se battre contre un personnage aussi puissant que ce Emrys.

Ce dernier se retourna vers le Roi qui applaudissait sa victoire. Il respira un grand coup avant de retirer sa capuche bleuté. Le broAAuhaha s'interrompit aussitôt. Qui ne connaissait pas le fameux servant d'Arthur et son sourire idiot ? Qui ne connaissait pas la relation qui liait les deux ? Qui ne connaissait pas la gentillesse qu'incarnait l'homme ? Strictement personne, car il était venu en aide à chacun d'entre eux.

Le Roi réagit en premier et s'avança de son plus fidèle ami. Il lui donna une frappe dans le dos et laissa échapper un rire.

\- Tu es la personne la plus idiote que je connaisse. Admit-il en riant de plus belle.

\- Et toi la plus crétine. Sourit son nouveau Sorcier de la Cour.

*

Merlin, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce petit one-shot que j'espérais faire plus long au départ '. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !**


End file.
